A gas turbine engine typically includes one or more fuel injectors. A fuel injector for such an application can comprise a nozzle assembly mounted just downstream of the engine's compressor section. The fuel injector can be adapted to suitably mix fuel and air, and it can be positioned to direct fuel into the appropriate regions of engine's combustion chamber.